


Day 14

by damnitscully



Series: 100 words, 100 Drabbles [14]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drinking contests are not good, especially against natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Words, 100 Drabbles</p><p>People really should trust Clint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 14

Clint’s been tortured, shot, kidnapped and brainwashed and is very proud to say that he’s survived life reasonably unscathed (despite Coulson’s harsh view of how Clint defines “reasonably”). He therefore is highly offended when Tony, his dear teammate, doesn’t believe him when he said Natasha could hold her liquor as well as Steve and that challenging her to a drinking game is a “really fucking bad idea, man.” 

So when Nat walked past him with a limp Tony over her shoulder at four a.m., Clint was happy knowing that when he woke, Tony would get a big, fat “I told you so.”


End file.
